At The Funeral
by Batflight
Summary: This story takes place at Deja Harpers funeral. It describes what happened during the funeral, and how Fidget reacted to the death of his mother. Rewrite a little.


**At the Funeral**

* * *

This is a re-write. Another one of my updated stories.

* * *

Me, Gin, and Kye were at mum's funeral when I saw him. The mouse that got away, Basil. How the heck could he dare to show up here! All I would have to do is say who he was, and he was dead. The whole gang would rip him to shreds. I was about to do it when I looked deeper into his eyes. He was crying. Crying for my mum. I was in shock.

Suddenly the priest showed up, and started the ceremony. I was happy that it wasn't a open casket funeral, I'm sure that I couldn't have handled it, or Gin, or Kye. It was a nice ceremony, mum would have liked it. At the end we all bowed our heads and prayed, then watched as mum's casket was lowered into the hole. I cried during the whole thing. When I looked around me, everyone else was crying to. Everyone had loved my mum; she was a really good woman.

I never got over mums death, and I don't think that I ever will. Gin and Kye are always there for me, but sometimes late in the day, I still cry for my wonderful mother. I cry for dad to. I sometimes even cried for myself, which I know is really stupid. Poor little orphaned Fidget, no one in the world to care about you. Ha, yeah right. I watched as Basil walked up to mums grave.

"Farewell dear Deja, you were a victim of our world, a world of hate, and evil. Even though you were on the wrong side, you still brought good to everyone you knew. God help your poor son, and watch over your family." Basil then threw a white rose into the grave and walked away. I'll never forget that. He was the only cop who I had ever seen cry for a villain. He truly was a good mouse.

I watched as Gin and Kye walked up to the grave. Gin began to sing.

"Amazing grace,

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch

Like me.

I once was lost,

But now I'm found

Was blind

But now I see"

Gin then threw a black rose into the grave, and walked away crying.

Kye then looked down at the casket. She began to speak while she wept. "You saved me when I needed help. You feed me when I was starving. You clothed me when I was cold. You became my mother when I needed you. I love you mommy, and I always will." She then threw a purple rose into the grave, and ran into Gins wings, crying for comfort. It was then my turn to say good-bye.

I walked up to mums grave and looked down at my mum's casket. I wasn't crying. I had never felt so numb in my entire life. I tried to speak, but no words came out. I couldn't accept it. My mother was NOT dead. I would go home right now, and she would be there. I would run up to her, and she would rap me up in her wings, and it would always be like that. Gin came up to me.

"Its ok sweetheart, its ok." She cooed. "I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave. I'm gonna always be here, and it'll be ok."

I ignored her, and continued to stare at mums grave. I knew I had to say good-bye, or I would never forgive myself. I had to accept it, I just had to.

"You were always there for me. When Dad died, instead of obsessing about yourself, you comforted me, when we were losing our home, you made sure I was taken care of, when we had barley any food, you went hungry so I could eat, and when our lives were overloaded with sorrow, you made me feel safe, warm, and loved. You were, are the best mother in the world, and I will never forget you. I will always ... I will all... (I began to cry my heart out, and I couldn't slow down or stop)... I will always love you, and I will always miss you, and one day I promise to see you again, but for now, good-bye ... mommy... I love you." I then turned around into Gins arms, and slowly walked away with her, my head buried in her fur, my heart buried with my mother.

I never threw the blue rose that I had in my hands into Mums grave.

* * *

Authors Note: Fidget and Basil are copyright Disney, but all other characters belong to me. I know, it's a bit overly emotional, but how would you react if your mom died (or at least you thought so, Ha Ha, clue into a future story!)? 


End file.
